


Jay's guilt

by Sa1989



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Based after last week's episode. One possible reason why jay wants to save everyone.
Kudos: 35





	Jay's guilt

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because over the years jay has had a need to save people and he always takes cases about sexual abuse personally one clear example is the episode entitled "A dead kid, a notebook and alot of maybes" please leave a kudos if you liked it

Will was just finishing his shift when he saw Jay walk into the ED cradling his hand. Will sighed because Jay was always getting hurt, Will knew being a member of law enforcement was dangerous but it seemed Jay got hurt more often than any other cop.  
"Hey bro let me look at that hand" Will says as he steers his brother into a bay. Jay doesn't put up any kind of resistance which is strange because Jay hates doctors. Will sits his brother on a hospital bed and gets to work on cleaning the blood of Jay's knuckles.  
"So how did you hurt yourself this time?" Will asks already knowing the answer  
"Punched a piece of crap" Jay answers on auto pilot as if his although his body is here, his mind is far away  
"I thought as a cop you would know that hitting someone is against the law" Will says in a playful tone but gets worried when Jay doesn't smile. Will can see that Jay is in one of his dark moods. Jay is a sweet and fun loving guy but ever since he was a child Jay has had dark moods where he gets suck in his own head, over thinking every action and doubting that he has done the right thing. Will has never fully understood why Jay sometimes gets this way, Jay is the most moral guy will knows.  
"Hey, talk to me" will prompts his brother  
"Do you ever think about James?" Jay asks in a sad tone and Will closes his eyes in sympathy because James memory has always haunted Jay even if it wasn't Jay's fault  
"Of course, what has made you think of him?" Will asks knowing he needs to be careful because one wrong word could cause Jay to spiral even farther into dark thoughts  
" today Hailey and I sat on a wire and listened to a husband and wife argue, it's sounded like he was hurting her and we just sat there and listened because we couldn't blow our case" Jay confesses in a ashamed tone  
"That's sucks man, I know it must have killed you to do nothing" will know Jay is the kind of guy who wants to save everyone and when he can't, it torments Jay.  
"It was like James all over again"  
"Jay, James wasn't your fault" Will tries for the thousandth time to reason with jay over James fate  
"Like hell it wasn't, James was crying out for someone to save him but I didn't listen" Jay snaps in a angry tone  
"We were just kids back then and everybody missed his crys for help not just you" Will wishes he had the right words to ease Jay's pain  
"But I should have seen it, I mean I was on the same team" jay whispers before he jumps off the bed and leaves. Will let's his brother go because Will knows nothing he says will help. Will closes his eyes and thinks about James, Jame was their cousin who they had lost to suicide years ago. Jay and James had both been on their high school football team, so Jay had been closer to him than Will had been. James had been a good kid until his junior year of high school and then he went off the rails. Jay had done everything he could do to help James and figure out what was wrong but no one was able to get through to James and it's wasn't until his parents read his suicide note that the truth came out. James had been abused by his football coach. Afterwards the coach was arrested and sent to prison, James death caused Jay to have survivor guilt both for not spoting the abuse and for not preventing his cousin's suicide.


End file.
